The Unforeseen
by Dreadpirate219
Summary: In this story Jimmy and Buck have alot going for them. Just as things are looking up, there's always a way for them to go down.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Good morning Jimmy." Lou says as she gets up to check on the baby.

"Good morning my love. How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay. Got up once with Wyatt and Kiara. The baby slept all night."

"Who would of thought we would have three kids?" Jimmy asked.

"I'd have three more babies for you." Lou says.

"Well, it was fun making them babies. I can say that much." Jimmy says as he gets up and holds his baby boy.

"How are you little man?" He says looking down at Willam. "Today is the big day, Lou. The new stock should be here this afternoon. David and his crew are coming in to build a second barn over on the top pass. David should be here soon to start unloading the lumber."

"Good. We have been needing it for quite awhile. Hell, we need a barn for the horse ranch too." Lou says putting one hand on her hip.

"I'm going to talk with Buck about that today as well. We're going to ride out and meet the herd drives after we check on Logan an Ashley." Jimmy says slapping Lou on the backside with one hand. "Come on. Let's put this baby down an make a new one."

Lou laughed. "That is a new one Jimmy. Give me that baby. We don't have time for that. It's time for his morning feeding."

Jimmy dresses and walks out on the porch. The air is full spring time. The morning is cool with a nice breeze blowing. He heads down to the barn to get his horse and have a look at the new calves.

"Jimmy!" Buck yells across the pasture as he waves his hand.

"Morning Buck!" Jimmy yells back as he swings up in the saddle. He rides out to meet up with Buck.

"How are Rachel an the boys?"

"They're great brother. There must of been a hundred an fifty new calves born last night. Look at them. They're everywhere." Buck says.

"Looks like money to me." Jimmy says sitting back in his saddle.

"The herd should be close . I thought we would ride out to meet them half way." Buck says.

"Yep, sounds good to me. I told Lou that we were going to do just that. Let's go find Logan." Jimmy says.

They ride across the meadow to Logan's house. They find him on the porch with Ashley.

"Wow girl! You going to pop if you don't drop that baby soon." Buck says laughing.

"I'll be so glad when it comes. I was hoping the baby would come on Wyatt's birthday. But I think he will be eight before it's born."

"I never thought I'd be a daddy at twenty four years old." Logan says smiling as he rubs Ashley's belly.

"Hell boy, I'm surprised it took that long." Jimmy says laughing. "Don't worry Logan, the family is getting bigger by the year brother. We got your back."

"That, my friend, I know." Logan says pointing at Jimmy and Buck .

"Logan, we are riding out to meet the herd. You get the men an be ready this afternoon. I'm going to stop in town an look for a trapper to work for us. I been seeing a few more coyote tracks over on the new land pass the river. I think that would be a good place to house the older herd."

"Get your boys to start fencing in a section on the west side of the water." Buck says.

"How much you want to fence in?"

"Let's start with five thousand." Buck says. "We will see what that does for us. We can put around three thousand head in there and see. That would be a good start. I want you to go talk to Mr. Mark at the land office. See if we can get the other side of the old valley. I talked with the Brunson family a few weeks ago and they said they would sell it to us cheap. He asked like he was in a hurry to leave town. That's fifteen thousand acres that we could use."

"I'll do it today before lunch." Logan replies.

"Good. Get the boys to cut the cows. Let's get them over to the tall grass that's fenced in. We should be able to hold around five thousand heifers in there." Jimmy tells Logan.

"Ashley, I think Rachel is coming over to get you in a few."

"Okay, Buck." she said as she waddled back in the house.

"See ya later." Logan says waving at Jimmy and Buck.

"Jimmy, did you think eight years ago that we would own over twenty thousand head of cattle and forty thousand acres of land?"

Jimmy shakes his head as he looks at Buck.

"Man, I never would of dreamed it brother. How about the four hundred horses that Rachel an Lou own. Hey, by the way, what you think about building a new barn on the horse land?"

"That sounds good to me." Replies Buck.

"Let's go talk to David. He should be here by now with a load of lumber. I'm getting him to build a second barn over on the table top land." Jimmy says.

They ride over to the find David pulling in the gate with a wagon full of lumber with three more wagons behind him. Two with lumber and one full of carpenters.

"Morning, Mr. Jimmy, Mr. Buck. How y'all doing today?"

"We are doing great on this fine day David. I want you to get with Lou an Rachel later today after lunch." Jimmy informs him. "They want a barn built for the horses. Just build it the way they want. You know if it ain't built the way they want, then me an Buck would take the blame. So get with them later on, please." All three men laugh and wave goodbye.

"Yes sir will do."

Buck and Jimmy ride over to the stable to look at the horses. They walk in to find the keepers working hard.

"Good morning . Morning Mr. Buck."

"Y'all are doing a fine job fellas." Buck says.

"Thanks boss."

Jimmy and Buck leave to meet the herders as they head this way.

Logan walks in to Mark's office and sets down.

"Hey Mr. Mark, how you doing today?"

"I'm great Logan. What can I do for you?"

"Buck wanted me to come over an check on the land he talked to you about, the Brunson's land."

"Oh yes. I got the papers worked up. Just sign right here. Jimmy an Buck have to sign as well. Take the papers to them an bring them back."

"Yes sir. I'll see you tomorrow." Logan signs and walks out. He heads over to check on a wagon that's getting worked on then heads back to the ranch.

Logan gets back. He sees Rachel and Lou sitting on the porch with Ashley.

"Morning y'all." He says riding up.

"Where you been boy?" Ashley asked laughing.

"I was in town getting the papers for the Brunson land."

"Oh yeah, they sold out?" Lou asked. "Let's ride over an look at it."

"That's fine with me. Let's go." Logan says.

They ride the five or so miles down the road to the new land.

"I tell you one thing, Lou. I saw the Brunson family in town a few weeks back. They just don't set right with me. He acted shady like they were up to no good."

"I never saw them before." Lou says looking over to Logan.

"I'm glad they left. The old man was off in the head to me . He always seemed like he was being watched."

They walk their horse through the front gate and up to the house.

"See, it don't look that bad Logan. I think with some new paint, this place will look great." Says Lou dismounting. "Let's go look at the barn."

They tie their horses to the front porch and walk over to the old barn. The door creaks and cracks as Logan swings it open. It's cold and dark inside the damp barn.

"No, this one has to go." Lou says walking in the door.

"What is that smell?" Lou asked.

"I don't know but holy hell it's strong."

They walk deeper in the barn. There's chains hanging from the rafters.

"Look at the dirt pulled up in here Lou."

"This place is creeping me out" Lou says. "Let's get out of here an see what's in the other barn."

They walk over and open the door. They look in. There were knives and saws hanging from the walls. Nasty looking saws like they were used and not ever washed off.

"Lou, there's hair hanging off this saw. Look." Logan grabs for the saw.

"Stop!" Lou yells. "Don't mess with it Logan!"

Lou steps back and falls though the floor.

"Lou! Lou! Are you ok?!" He yells.

Logan scrambles around to find a way down in the black pit.

"Lou! I'm coming!" He says as he looks down but can't see anything.

Logan slides a rope down in the hole and starts going in. He looks up. I must be ten feet down he thinks.

"Lou?'' Logan hears an echo... Lou, Lou, Lou. The echo came back. He slides five more feet down. His feet hit the dirt in the pitch black dark. The ground feels wet to his touch as he tries to feel for something, someone, anything in pitch black. He can't see his hands in front his face.

"Lou!" he screamed. There was no answer. He tries desperately to find the wall, inching his way forward. He hears a whisper Logan stops.

"Hello? Lou? Is that you?" There was no answer. His heart is pounding. He can hear water dripping. He turns to see the little bit of light coming from the hole fading away. He sees a shadow flash on the edge of the dim light.

"Lou!" He hears nothing but the echo of his own voice. There's someone down here. Logan pulls his gun.

"Damnit Lou! Where are you?!" He screams. Only the echo of his own voice finding his ears.

"Lou? Can you hear me?!" He yells out in desperation. He feels lost and lonely. Fear takes over him. Logan starts hyperventilating. This can't be happening. Logan stops. There's something walking in the wet ground. He hears the water squishing from under its feet. He hears the whispers again. He can hear faster foot steps. It stops.

"Lou, please are you there?" His heart is beating out of his chest. Logan's mind is racing. His baby. Ashley. Jimmy. He screams as he feels the cold touch of dead fingers wrap around his face. He fired his gun. The gun shots echo in his ears. The flash of light revealed that he was not alone down there. The flash lights up the face of a demon. There's two bodies in the darkness. He feels his arm getting chopped with something hard. He unwillingly lets go of his pistol. The grip around his face is getting tighter. The stench fills his nose. He is being dragged backwards. Logan screams and fights to get free of his captors. It was useless. He was outnumbered. He feels his whole body going numb. Logan is dragged off in the stillness of the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Later that afternoon.

"Jimmy, I'm going to let Logan know we came in."

"Okay. We will be right behind you."

Buck rides off fast to get the men ready. He looks for Logan but he is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is that boy?" He says as he dismounts and opens the gate to the pasture. Several of the ranch hands come riding up to help Buck.

"Where the hell is logan?" Buck asked.

"We haven't seen him. He left to go into town and never returned."

Jimmy and the herd are fast approaching. They get all the cattle through the gate and close it. Buck mounts up to find Jimmy.

"Jimmy, the men say Logan when to town and never came back."

"What the hell you mean they can't find Logan? We need to go to the house and ask Rachel and Lou. See what's going on."

They ride over and find Rachel on the porch with Ashley.

"Y'all seen Logan?" Jimmy asked.

Rachel stands up and walks to the edge of the porch.

"Lou wanted to go see the Brunson land when Logan got back but that was hours ago. They should have been back by now."

Jimmy gets a sick feeling in his stomach

"Let's get a couple guys together and go find out what the hell is going on." He tells Buck.

They get saddled up and head out the front gate just as Lou comes running down the road. She was covered in dirt. Jimmy jumps off his horse and runs to her.

"Are you okay what happened to you? Why are you bleeding? Where's your horse?Where's Logan?" Lou was crying.

"I can't find him Jimmy! I can't find him anywhere. I fell in a hole in the barn and when I came to, I climbed out. There was a rope in the hole. It was pitch black down there. I was so scared. The horses were gone. I can't find Logan, Jimmy." Lou says as she wipes blood from her forehead. "Jimmy, we went to look at the land. Something ain't right over there."

Jimmy pulls her in a tight hug reassuring her that things will be okay. Jimmy and Buck ride back to the house. They get Lou inside and get some lanterns and rope. Jimmy and Buck get five more men and ride out to the Brunson land to find what the hell is going on.

As they walk into the first barn, they find evidence of a slaughter. There was blood everywhere. There are saws hanging on the wall covered in blood and hair but there was nobody, there was nothing but blood. Jimmy and Buck walk in closer and have a look. As the men follow them, they notice the floor giving under their weight.

"Buck, there's nothing down there man. These boards are over air. Look the blood is running through the boards."

"Boss, we got to get the hell out of here. There's demons that live in the dirt in this place. This is scaring the hell out of me. I heard rumors about horrible things going on at this place. People say they can hear screams in the night. We need to leave."

"We ain't going anywhere without Logan!" Jimmy screams. "I'll fucking kill the first one of you's sumbitches that turn yellow and haul ass!. Let's go to the other barn." They walk over to the hole.

"This must be it Jimmy." Buck says looking down in the hole.

"Light up the lanterns and get the ropes out. We're going in." Jimmy orders. They slide down the ropes one by one.

"Bill, you stay here an stand guard kill. Anything that's come out this hole, boy, you hear."

" Yes sir."

Five men in enter the hole.

"Keep your eyes open boys. Who knows what the fuck is down here." Jimmy says.

Their eyes adjust best they could in the dark. The lanterns didn't provide much light. They could only see about six feet in front of them.

"Logan!" Jimmy yells as his voice echoes in the distance. "Buck, what the hell is this place?" Jimmy says holding the lantern out in front of him. "This room is bigger than the barn we walked in." They spread out and walked side by side.

"What the hell is that smell?" one of the men asked.

"It's the smell of death." Buck said. They walk forward looking for a sign that Logan was here.

"Jimmy, look at this. I got tracks over here. Look how long the print is. That's not human."

"There's a set over here too." a man says looking down at the muddy dirt.

"Someone is down here." Jimmy says.

"Logan! Can you hear me?!" Buck's voice echoes in the dark.

"Jimmy, this ain't right man. I'm telling you we going to die down here."

"Shut up damnit. Don't say that stupid shit." Jimmy yells out with anger.

Jimmy hears Two Wolves words in his head. Be brave never back down. They walk further in the blackness.

"Look. It's Logan's colt. This ain't good." Buck says. "Look. Something was dragged. There's three sets of tracks. They must of got him." Buck says as he looks at Jimmy.

"Who?" A man asked. "Who got him?" They follow the drag marks until they just stop. There was only long foot prints in the dirt. Soon they came to a split where there was two tunnels.

"The smell is getting worse." Jimmy says.

"What you want to do?" Buck asked Jimmy.

"Let's split up. Buck, you're with me. You three take the left. We are taking the right."

They slip up and continue to walk in the darkness. The corridor seems to be narrowing as they go forward.

"Jimmy, I don't know what kind of place this is but I feel some evilness around us."

They find bones on the ground as they walk deeper into the unknown. They come to another split.

"Man damnit! Where could he be?" Jimmy says.

"Who made this tunnel system?" Buck asked. "This ain't right man. Let's go to the right." They walk side by side. Time seemed to stand still in the darkness.

"Look Jimmy. It's a door way." They hold the light up to find a large room. They step forward in disbelief of what their eyes were seeing. There were graves dug into the wall of the room. Each grave was occupied with the remains of human skeletons. In each hole, long bones made up the skeletons.

"Look at the hands, Buck!" Jimmy says. "There's only three fingers, look at the feet."

"Jimmy, have you ever seen a skull shaped like that?"

"No." Jimmy barely whispers as they back out of the room and head down the dark corridor.

"The ceiling seems to be getting higher." Buck says to Jimmy.

They can barely walk shoulder-to-shoulder anymore.

"Look, there's another room." Jimmy says to Buck as they enter the room to find graves dug in the walls again.

"There must be twenty graves in here. That ain't human bones, Jimmy. I don't know what that is but it ain't human." Buck says.

Jimmy turns to Buck. "We need to find Logan and get the fuck out of this place man." They walk out the room and hear gun fire and screaming.

"What the fuck is that?"Jimmy says in a panic.

"That must be the men! Something has them! Jimmy let's move!" Buck yells as he starts walking faster down the hall.

They pass two more rooms stopping only long enough to glance inside to see the same thing. They walk quite a ways in the darkness before they find a dead end with a room to left.

"Jimmy, that's human skeletons."

"There must be dozens of them." Jimmy says.

"Look how they're all piled up on the floor. No graves in the walls. The bones are all separated. These bodies were chopped up man."

The skulls were in one pile, leg bones and arm bones separated in other piles. Ribs, backbone, and hips were all separated in another pile.

"Jimmy, we need to get out of here." Buck states. "There's a door in the back of the room."

They pass through it to a narrow path about seven foot high and barely wide enough to walk through. They find a small opening off the floor about four feet. Buck holds his light up and glares into the darkness.

"Oh my God. Jimmy, it's full of clothes."

Jimmy pushes Buck to walk past the room. They hurry further down the hall and find a silver metal door. They can't find a handle. They stop and have a look.

"What the hell is that?" Jimmy asked Buck.

"I never seen a door like this. Why is it so smooth. A blacksmith can't make nothing like this. Let's go."

They walk pass the door down the cold corridor. They find a second silver metal door. They stand in front of it. Buck puts his hand on the door. It slides open releasing a small burst of air in their face. They jump back from fear of what might be on the other side. The room was lit up. It was the same silver metal as a dog is made from.

"Fuck. Jimmy, it's a person." Buck says squinting his eyes from the bright light.

Jimmy looks and sees a man laying naked on a metal table. He's under a light but they don't see a light source.

"It's coming from the ceiling. What is that?" They step in the room uncertain of their surroundings.

"Look at his body." Buck says with this look of terror on his face.

The man's body had been cut open and cleaned out. There were no traces of his insides from his chest all the way down. There was a green film in his body where his guts should have been. Jimmy backs up from the body against the wall. A door slides open to his left. It led into a large round room that was lined with lights shining in small spaces in the walls.

"Buck, there are people in them holes."

They walk over and look close at bodies. They were all naked. Almost blue looking, their eyes were wide open just laying there staring into oblivion. They were breathing slowly. They had black tubes going in their noses. There were tubes coming from under the body's. The place smells like urine. The door they walked into sealed shut, trapping them in the tomb of undead. They ran over trying to open it, desperately trying to escape but it would not open.

"What are we going to do?" Buck asked Jimmy in a panic. They claw at the wall. They never seen a place like this.

"We're trapped Jimmy!" Buck screams.

Jimmy grabs Buck. "Calm down! We are getting out of here man! Somehow, some way."

The light flashes twice bringing both of them to silence. They hear a tink, tink sound. There's nowhere to go. They hide behind the table in the center of the room. A door slides open on the other side. They hear a humming. A low vibration feels the room. One of the body's lifts up from its resting place and floats over the table. The tubes pull lose spilling a pink slime on the wall and floor. Jimmy looked around the corner of the table in time to see a tall dark brown skinned unhuman like creature standing in the doorway. Jimmy jerks his head around and looks forward as the door slides shut.

"Jimmy, what was that?"

Jimmy did not say a word.

"Jimmy, talk to me man. Did you see anything?"

Jimmy looks at Buck. "Remember the long skeletons we found?"

"Yeah."

"That one had skin on it. The eyes were blared open. It's eyes were black, solid black. It had demon eyes. They were huge." They go to the wall looking for a door. The wall was soft like cold skin. Buck slid his hand up the wall over his head the door pops open.

"That ain't the way we came in. That's not it man." Buck says sure of himself. The door had opened to a long metal walk way.

"Shit, Buck. We can't stay here man."

They walk down the corridor. There were rooms with window like openings in them. The rooms had tables in them. The first few were empty. They came to a room with a woman laying naked on a table. She was not moving. She was looking straight at this light hanging a few feet over her face. Her arms were straight out and her legs were spread a part. Jimmy and Buck jump back away from the window. They saw two of the creatures walking to the table. They eased back up to look in at what was happening in the room. They walk over to the woman. Their faces were without emotion. The light bar flew from her head to her feet five or six times. The creatures were not making a sound. They would just look at each other and back at the woman. One of the creatures held his hand up. The end of it's finger began to glow a blue denim light. The woman's body floated from the table. It held her there in place as the other one held a black rod over her stomach. A long needle slides out of the rod. The creature injects the needle into her body. The woman did not move.

"What the fuck are they doing, Jimmy?"

"I don't know Buck."

They stand there watching as if they're waiting on something to happen. They put three more needles in the woman's abdomen before a large clear tube lowers from above. The same creature takes hold of the tube and forces it inside the woman's body from down below. Jimmy and Buck watch as the woman's body is sucked flat only her skin and bones were left on the table. The lights flash in the corridor.

"We need to move, Jimmy." Buck says.

A door slides open at the end of the hall. A creature walked in the hall and out just as fast the doors slid shut. Jimmy and Buck make their way past the rest of the rooms and to the end of the metal corridor.

"There has to be a way out of here." Buck said.

Jimmy slides his hands down the wall frantically searching for a way to open a door.

"Buck! Look! There's dirt on the floor. It must have been outside."

The door on the right slides open and they step out in a room made of dirt. There was light from crystal like rocks on the floor. They follow the path to a large metal room. The door was open to this room. They walk in to find rows of tables with bodies on them. They had hoses coming from their arms. They were naked.

"Jimmy, there's people every where man."

"Let's see if Logan is in here." Jimmy says walking past the naked bodies.

"I feel bad for them. What's going to happen to them? Look, Jimmy, there's Logan!" Buck yells out.

Jimmy runs over to see Logan laying there lifeless, naked on the table.

"Oh God! What have they done to him Buck?"

"Look, there's clothes in a pile over there. I'll get something to cover him up." Buck says running over to the pile.

"He's still breathing. Let's get him an get the hell out of here." Jimmy says trying to wake him but he was out of it.

They pick him up and hurry to the door leading out of the room. Just before they walk out the door, Jimmy falls to the floor pulling Buck down with him. A tall creature walked through the doorway. One of the men that entered the barn with them was floating in the air behind it. His eyes were open but he did not move them. His eyes were staring forward as he flew through the air. It slinked it's way over to the table. It waved it's hand over the table one time as the man's body floated over the top of a table. The creature grunted and snorted pig like sounds. It walked past Jimmy and Buck like they were not even laying there. Soon as it had made its way out, they jumped up and walked the opposite direction it went. The floor of the path started getting softer as water dripped down on them the further they went.

"Maybe this is the way out." Jimmy says.

"I don't know but it's away from them monsters. Let's keep going." They walk as fast as they can. They walk for what seemed like hours and hours.

"Jimmy, I see light man. That's day light." Buck yells out.

They walk faster. They come to the end of the tunnel.

"It's day light, Jimmy! It's day light man!"

They push the rocks back and crawl out of the hole dragging Logan with them. Their eyes hurt from the light.

"Where are we, Jimmy?"

"I don't know. Let's fill the hole back in and get the hell out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

They pick Logan up and start walking. They walk til dark. Jimmy and Buck sit in silence as the night wears on not sure or certain of anything anymore. They lived their whole lives never fearing anything like this could be possible. They passed out eventually from exhaustion.

Logan shakes Jimmy. "Wake up,Jimmy. Buck, wake up."

They jump to their feet.

"Logan, we thought you were a goner." They said hugging him.

"Jimmy, where is Lou?" Logan asked.

"Lou is fine. She came home. She said she could not find you or the horses so she ran home."

"What do you remember man?" Buck asked.

"I'm not sure. We were in the barn and Lou fell through the floor. I went in to find her but it was dark. I couldn't see." Logan started crying. "Something grabbed me in the dark. They had me, man." he says sobbing. "They drug me forever. They were tall hideous creatures. One of them held me in the air. It let go of me but I did not fall. I was floating there unable to move or speak. I felt numb all over. I could hear this humming sound. Jimmy, I thought I was going to be eaten. It stripped me of my clothes. I was fucking naked and it looked at me with eyes like I never saw like it had no soul. It stood so close I could see myself in it's black eyes. I never seen anything like it before, even in my nightmares." Logan says crying uncontrollably.

"Easy, Logan, easy. We are out now. Just breathe brother."

"Jimmy, let's get a move on." Buck says and they stand up to get their bearings.

"Where are we?" Logan asked.

"Well I think we ain't far from home but I just don't know."

They start walking. They walk all day that night. They sit in silence watching the darkness as far as they could see in front of them. The silence is deafening.

"Jimmy, you awake?

"Yes, Buck. I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about their faces."

Logan wakes up screaming in the dark at the top of his lungs. It scared Jimmy and Buck so bad that they jump and run.

"Logan! Wake up man!" Buck runs back over to Logan. Jimmy is screaming like he lost his mind.

"Wake up Logan! " Buck shakes him. Logan flies off the dirt grabbing buck around the neck.

"Logan, it's me!" Buck tries to say.

"I'll kill you!" Logan screams out.

"Logan! It's me!"

Buck punches Logan in the face knocking him over. Buck jumps up and runs to Jimmy. He shakes him by the arm.

"Jimmy! Stop it! Snap out of it man!"

Jimmy and Buck walk back over to Logan who is balled up crying on the dirt.

"Jimmy, they had me. He was in my mind, Jimmy. I saw him. I could hear that sound."

"Logan, it's ok." Buck says. "We got away."

The next day was the same. They walked from sun up til sun down.

"Let's walk until we can't walk any more. I really don't want to go to sleep." Logan says. "I don't want to close my eyes. I see them in my head."

"We do too." Jimmy says. "It's not just you. We saw them putting things in this woman."

Logan screams for Jimmy to stop talking. They walk until Logan falls out that night.

On the third day, they see a wagon rolling down a trail. They stop and sit in the dirt until it comes to a stop.

"Damn boy, y'all alright?" the man asked as he jumped down.

"Mister, we need water. You got water?" Jimmy repeats himself.

"Not on me."

"Get in the back. Town is about five miles down the trail here."

They get in and lay down from exhaustion.

"What y'all doing out here?" the man asked but he got no answer from the men in the back of his wagon. He rolled into town and went right to the doctor's house.

"Doc, I got three men out here. They look like hel. I think they are was wondering out in no man's land for a few days looks like." They drag Jimmy, Logan, and Buck in the house and put them on tables.

"See ya Doc." the man waves and walks out.

He looks at Logan first. His arm got the doctors attention. It looked red around the hole in his arm. He cleaned it and went to Buck then Jimmy. They slept all that afternoon and that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The next morning the Doc walks in to find all three men awake and sitting on one bed. They jump as he opens the door.

"Easy, easy now. I'm the local doctor here." He starts but Jimmy cuts him short.

"We need water, please."

The doctor walks out and returns with a pitcher of water and glasses. The boys don't stop until all the water is gone.

"Where are we, mister?" Jimmy asked.

"We are in Billings County, Montana."

"How far are we from Garfield?" Jimmy asked the doctor as he stood up.

"About one hundred miles, give or take a few." Jimmy looks at Buck and Logan.

"We got to go man." Buck jumps up. "We got to get home, Jimmy. The girls ain't far from the Brunson land. Come on, Logan. Let's go. We got to get home to the girls man."

They run out the door. Jimmy composes himself and asked for directions home. They jump on a wagon and haul ass. They ride all day.

"Jimmy, we not going to make it home by dark." Buck says.

"Bullshit, we will. We got to damnit."

"You are going to kill the team."

"Then so be it." Jimmy cracks the whips harder. "Yaaa!" he screams as he pushes the horses to their max. They fly in the gate to the ranch right at dark. They barrel up to the house. Rachel and Lou come running out the door.

"Jimmy, oh my God!"

Rachel runs to Buck.

"Where is Ashley?" Logan yells.

"I'm here." She stands in the door holding a baby. Logan runs up.

"It's a boy, Logan."

They all walk in their house and sit down at the table.

"Jimmy, we thought y'all were dead." Lou tells him.

"What happened out there?" Rachel asked.

The men explained the best way that they could their accounts of what took place in the tunnels. The room fell silent. Jimmy stands up.

"I'm getting every man willing to go with me. I'm going to kill everything down there. We can go back with shotguns. I'll pay two hundred dollars for everyman willing to go."

Buck stands up.

"We will send word fifty miles out. See who all shows up."

Logan looks at Jimmy and Buck.

"I can't go back down there." He starts shaking all over. Ashley puts her hands on his back making Logan jump up and scream.

"Easy Logan. Sit down man." Jimmy says trying to comfort him the best he could under the circumstances.

"I'm sorry." He says crying. "They had me. They were touching me. I can't go back, I can't go back." He falls to his knees covering his face. Jimmy and Buck kneels down by his side.

"Logan, you don't have to. We will kill them all."

"Ashley, go wash him up, get him some clothes on, an get him to bed." Jimmy says pulling Logan off the floor.

The next day Jimmy and Buck ride in to town to send word that every man willing to go under ground and hunt gets paid two hundred dollars before hand. They go to the gun store and bought every gun he had. They tell Billy what happened. He tells them that he had a personal stash and walked them in the back. They bought a total of fifty five shotguns, twenty rifles, and thirty pistols. They load up their wagon and head back to the ranch.

Three days later, there was a total of a hundred and seventy three men in all willing to go under ground. Jimmy holds a big meeting that night telling the men what they were getting in. Twenty five men walked out.

"We leave in the morning." Jimmy says calling the meeting to a end.

That night he tells Lou this has to be done.

"I got to go back, Lou. There's evil down there. It has to be stopped. There were people dying down there."

Lou cries on Jimmy's chest. She knows that he is right. Jimmy and Buck had to protect their family and way of life.

The next morning Jimmy and Buck kiss the kids and women goodbye. They ride off with a army hell bent for a reckoning. They make their way to the barn. Jimmy feels cold chills running down his body.

They dismount. Jimmy turns and speaks to the crowd.

"Men, we will never look back an say we did not try to change what is happening here. Watch your backs and kill everything that is not human. I want ten men to stay up top and watch out for anything that comes in this barn or from under it."

They walk into the barn and drop ropes in.

"I'm going first." Jimmy dropped in and spins around. Buck dropped in next. The hole filled with guns and lanterns fast. They walk down the well lit room to the hall leading under ground. Armed to the hip, they come to the first split. They fill both walk ways. Jimmy and Buck walk past the first rooms full of remains. Gun shots ring out from behind them. It wasn't long before they saw a creature running towards them. Shots ring out. The body drops with a hellacious squealing sound. The gun shots fill the long pathways. They ring out from behind them. They keep walking forward. More creatures rush straight at them, screaming unearthly sounds. Shots ring out killing them as they come. They make the next split filling both pathways again. Pushing deeper into the underground caverns, the shooting never stopped for long. They make their way to the first metal door. It opens as these smaller demon like things crawl out all over the walls. They kill them as fast as they come out. They're thick like ants in an anthill. The men kill everything. They enter the room finding tall creatures standing over a human body. Jimmy aimed and blew its face out the back of its head. Green and white slim flew everywhere. They find bodies all over the place as they go room to room killing everything in their path. They were underground two days killing everything that wasn't of this world. Jimmy and Buck lead their men back to the hole in the floor where they had dropped in. They were greeted by all ten men waiting to hoist them out of the hole.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

They killed eighty tall creatures all together and hundreds more smaller ones. They spent the next few weeks going in teams of twenty men just clearing the bones and bodies out. They map a total fifty miles of underground tunnels. They pull hundreds of bodies out of the pit. Some of the bodies looked to be over a hundred years old. Humans from all over the world. They found rooms that they never saw the first time they went in looking for Logan. After every room was searched and emptied, they named the place, The Devil's Den. They tore down the house and barns. Men came from all over the United States to look at this out of the world place. The government came and built a huge warehouse over the hole leading into the underground caverns. They paid Jimmy and Buck well for their land. They mapped out the underground tunnels above ground and excavated the hole site unearthing a huge ship like container thing. It was solid silver, most people would say but they hauled it off over time. The whole nightmare slowly died away in the winds of time.

The End ..


End file.
